haciéndote reír
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi Sebas x Ciel. Un día como cualquier otro terminó siendo un dolor de cabeza para ciel ¡solo porque sus sirvientes querían verlo reír! aunque no terminó tan mal ¿el conde habrá sido feliz un instante? entren y averigüenlo


_**Haciéndote reír **_

**Hola a todos, traigo aquí un fic de kuroshitsuji. Cuando vi este anime me quede súper emocionada, asi que dije: ¿Por qué no hacer un fic de este anime? Y aquí estoy, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Toboso sama. Aunque si fueran míos, habría puesto mas yaoi cof cof. Bien, los dejo con el capi**

**Dedicado para moon 92-15 ¡disfrútalo! **

Era un día como cualquiera, los sirvientes haciendo desastre y medio por toda la casa, Sebastian reparando los daños para después hacer el desayuno, Tanaka tomando su té con su risa estilo Santa Claus (ya saben, por el "Jo, Jo, Jo"). Y el joven conde pues… haciendo su trabajo y como siempre, sin sonreír.

Últimamente los sirvientes del conde han estado preocupados porque nunca han visto sonreír o reír de verdad a su amo y piensan que eso puede acarrearle consecuencias como quedarse amargado para siempre que hasta la leche se corte por su mal genio.

Sebastian también (aunque nunca lo admitiera o lo hiciera notar) estaba igual que ellos. El también quería ver a su amado conde feliz (¿no les conté? Oh, lo lamento, pero en este fic Ciel y Sebastian son novios-emocionada). Ni siquiera su boochan mostró una sonrisa de felicidad cuando oficialmente se hicieron pareja.

Asi que pase lo que lo pase, haría lo que sea, con tal de ver sonreír a su niño. Lo juraba con su palabra de demonio (¿?) o dejaba de llamarse Sebastian Michaelis.

**Con Ciel…**

Al conde le dio un ligero escalofrió en la espalda dándole a entender que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Debe ser mi imaginación-se alzó de hombros y siguió revisando documentos

**Con Sebas y los demás sirvientes…**

-Les tengo una tarea muy difícil de realizar. Una que solo los más valientes y dispuestos pueden hacer-dijo Sebastian hablando como militar (jajaja)

Todos se le quedaban viendo con cara de "¿tan peligrosa es la misión?"

-La misión a realizar y cumplir es…

Todos se acercaron más para escucharlo.

-…hacer que boochan sonría-dijo Sebastian con su típica sonrisa seductora (para mi si lo es-babea)

Todos se quedaron azules, excepto Tanaka quien, muy campante, seguía tomando su té (¿Cuándo irá al baño este hombre? Debe tener un sistema urinario de hierro).

-¡E…ESO ES UN SUICIDIO!-dijo Maylene asustada (¿se escribe así?)

-¡Es como ir al campo de batalla sin armas!-dijo Bard cayendo de su boca su tan inseparable cigarrillo

-...-Finian estaba en shock

-Jo, Jo, Jo-no hay que ser un genio para saber de quién fue la risa

-¿Están conmigo o no?-dijo serio y enseñándoles sus ojos que habían cambiado a un tono rojo haciéndoles estremecer y que asintieran

-Bien, entonces hagamos reír a boochan-dijo regresando a la "normalidad"

-Hai-dijeron todos decididos

Sebastian les dijo lo que tenían que hacer y se fueron para alistar todo.

**Primer intento, Maylene…**

Toc, toc.

-Pase-dijo el conde concentrado en su papeleo

-Boochan, quiero mostrarle algo-dijo Maylene colocando quien sabe qué cosa por todo el estudio del conde

-Muy bien pero que sea ra….-vio que su estudio se había convertido en una especie de… ¿circo?

-¡Boochan! He traído para usted el peligroso acto de saltar por el aro de fuego-dijo Maylene enseñándole el aro flameante de un lado y de otro estaba un gato disfrazado de león con cara de "¿Qué rayos hago aquí?

-…-el conde no decía nada, solo estaba sorprendido porque su sirvienta no había roto nada…aun

-¡Ahora, salta león!-dijo la pelirosa emocionada

El gato ni se inmuto, ya que se había quedado dormido.

-Jejeje-risa nerviosa-yo arreglaré esto-dijo la sirvienta tomando al gato y aventándolo por el aro haciéndolo chocar con un librero

El gato molesto, se lanzó contra Maylene rasguñando toda su cara haciendo que caminara hacia atrás y el aro con fuego cayera.

**Segundos después…**

Sebastian apagaba el fuego del estudio, la sirvienta K.O. por culpa del gato ah, y el gato demandó a Ciel por maltrato a animales (¿? Sin comentarios).

-Estúpido gato, por eso los odio. Sebastian, cuando acabes de arreglar el estudio, hazte cargo de Maylene-dijo Ciel molesto yéndose a su habitación

-Yes, my lord-dijo Sebastian mientras aun aplacaba el fuego

El primer intento… falló.

**Segundo intento, Finian…**

-Boochan, ¿puedo mostrarle algo?-dijo Finny todo sonriente

-suspiro-Muy bien-dijo el joven conde viéndole con atención

El rubio comenzó a hacerle muecas graciosas sacando la lengua, alzando sus párpados y otras que no sabias como describirlas. Pero no hicieron reír al conde sino más bien…

-¡SEBASTIAN! ¡FINIAN ESTA SUFRIENDO DE UN ATAQUE DE LOCURA!-gritó el conde preocupado no porque el rubio estuviera "enfermo" (si claro, como no) sino porque podía ser una enfermedad contagiosa

Sebastian llegó enseguida y vio que el rubio hacia esas caras raras. Un goterón se vio en la cabeza del mayordomo.

-Eh…boochan el no está "enfermo" solo hace muecas-dijo Sebastian parando el intento de hacer reír al mencionado

-Aun así no quiero arriesgarme, llama al médico y que lo revise-dijo Ciel viendo con desconfianza al rubio

Sebastian asintió y se llevo al rubio con fuerza sobrehumana del lugar.

Segundo intento…a la basura.

**Tercer intento, Bard…**

-Joven amo, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo el rubio mayor serio

-_¿Ahora con que idiotez van a salir? _Pasa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-eso era una vil mentira, ya que había acabado con su trabajo de hoy y el de mañana

-¿Qué le dijo un árbol a otro árbol?-dijo Bard sonriendo

-¿Qué? _¿Pero qué pregunta más tonta?-_dijo el conde confundido

-Nos dejaron plantados-dijo sonriendo más

-…-grillo

-Emmm… ¿Qué le dijo un plátano a otro plátano? ¡Vámonos por que nos pelan!-sonrió para ver si el conde sonreía también

-…-una vena amenazaba con explotar de la cabeza de Ciel

-¡Con este chiste si se reirá!-dijo el rubio con cigarro confiado-¿Qué le dijo un #$%% a otro #$%%? ¡Hay un $%$%$&& Soplón entre nosotros!

-…-mira fría

-…-traga saliva

-…-vena explotada

**Segundos después…**

-¡LÁRGATE A UN BURDEL A CONTAR TUS CHISTES VULGARES!-gritó el conde lanzándole un libro bastante pesado haciendo que el rubio saliera corriendo del lugar

Tercer intento… del asco.

**Cuarto intento, Sebastian…**

Sebastian toca la puerta del estudio (ya renovado) de su boochan.

-Aquí está su té con un postre de pastel de manzana bañado en crema holandesa-dijo el mayordomo viendo que su boochan volteaba a ver hacia la ventana

-Como sea-dijo Ciel volteando lentamente para ver a Sebastian y…

Vio que estaba vestido de payaso con una gran nariz roja, pelo de colores y con su eterna sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Esta feliz ahora, boochan? ¿Quiere sonreír?-dice Sebastian sin dejar de sonreír

-…-el mencionado se puso azul al ver a su amado vestido de payaso

-¿Boochan?-le miró serio

-…-comienza a hiperventilar. Estaba a punto de darle un ataque de asma (leí no me acuerdo donde que Ciel sufre de asma, aunque no sé si el dato es correcto o no)

-¿Amor?-se preocupó cuando su niño cayó al suelo tratando de respirar normal

-…-desmayo

-¡BOOCHAN!

**Minutos después…**

-Boochan disculpe mi falta, no sabía que usted odiaba a los payasos y que éstos le provocaran ataques de asma-dijo Sebastian siguiendo a paso rápido a su amo

-Déjame solo-dijo fúrico entrando a su habitación cerrando la puerta en la cara de su mayordomo

El mayordomo suspiró fastidiado, este plan había sido un completo fracaso.

Cuarto intento…a punto de haber sido un "asesinato". Al parecer, Sebastian tendría que irse buscando otro nombre.

**Ciel en su cuarto…**

-Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar-dijo viendo hacia afuera desde su ventana abierta

A lo lejos se veía al trasv…digo a Grell intentando conquistar, de nuevo, a su Sebastian. El conde chasqueó la lengua y puso cara de asco cuando el tipo ese se pintaba los labios de rojo para "besar" a sebas-chan.

-Como quisiera que ese tipo dejara en paz a mi Sebastian y se golpeara en…

-Boochan, es hora de comer-dijo Sebastian desde afuera

-suspira pesadamente-al menos me distraerá comer algo-dijo saliendo de la habitación seguido por un serio mayordomo

**Bajando las escaleras…**

El conde no había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando abrieron de golpe la puerta principal.

-¡Sebas-chan! Te extrañe tanto ¡death!-dijo entrando a la casa

No dio ni dos pasos cuando se resbaló con el piso recién trapeado y cayera de trasero dejando las piernas abiertas hasta llegar a un pilar en donde se detuvo pero a cambio de un gran golpe en sus bajos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!-grito como niña el pelirrojo agarrándose y con unos lagrimones

Todos pusieron cara de "¡auch! Eso le dejará marca".

-JAJAJAJAJA-el conde no aguantó la risa y estalló a carcajadas

-Boo…boochan-dijeron sorprendidos todos porque lo vieron reír ¿feliz?

-e… eso fue tan divertido-dijo el conde limpiándose las lágrimas por tanto reír

Grell se fue indignado y arrastrándose. No regresaría por un buen tiempo a esa casa.

-Nos alegra verlo feliz joven amo-dijo Tanaka en su forma original-extrañaba tanto las risas en esta casa-dio desinflándose siendo el Tanaka chibi de siempre

El conde solo se limitó a sonreír cálidamente haciendo que todos (incluyendo a Sebas) se desconcertaran.

-No se acostumbres, muy de vez en cuando y si me dan ganas, volveré a sonreír-dijo volviendo a su expresión seria y fría de todos los días

Se fue a su habitación.

**En la noche…**

-Me gustó verlo sonreír boochan-dijo acostando al conde

-Pero como dije antes, no te acostumbres-dijo viéndole serio

-Está bien, aunque me gusta más verlo serio, frio y calculador-dijo el mayordomo dándole un beso en la frente

-Sebastian, te ordeno que cierres los ojos-dijo Ciel autoritario

-Como ordene-dijo haciendo lo que su niño le pedía

Con una sonrisa entre coqueta y pervertida, Ciel se descobijó, se quito su ropa interior, quedándose solo con el camisón. Con sus piernas envolvió la cintura de su demonio.

-Ábrelos-ordenó el conde sentado en las piernas de Sebastian y abrazándole del cuello

-Boochan, ¿Qué hace?-dijo algo sorprendido por la acción de su amo

-Te daré tu recompensa por haberme hecho pasar un buen rato de diversión-dijo acercándose a su oído-te ordeno que me hagas tuyo Sebastian-dijo lamiendo su ojera

-Yes, my lord-sonrió de forma pervertida

Esa noche fue muy agitada para ellos (cof, cof les dejo el lemon en su imaginación).

**Después de la…ejem… "recompensa"…**

-¿Sebastian?-dijo Ciel acurrucado en el pecho de su mayordomo

-¿Si boochan?-dijo acariciando su cabello

-Te vuelves a vestir de payaso para hacerme reír y te dejo en abstinencia por el resto de tu vida inmortal-dijo sonriendo algo sádico y quedándose dormido

Sebastian solo sudó frio. La próxima vez, mejor hacia que Grell se golpeara una y otra vez en ese lugar.

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa. **


End file.
